New Friends
by megan.daisy.9
Summary: "Well, hello there. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" - Sometimes when two people meet, they'll become shy or suspicous. But as they spend time with each other ... a close bond will slowly begin to form.
1. Chapter 1: Megan Ellis

QAN: Hey guys, how's it going? Okay, so, um, here we have another two-shot of a chapter in my SonicXIce Age horror crossover, although this time it's the scene where Megan meets Elise. To be honest, I was thinking about what Elise's thoughts were for a while, so her perspective will be in the next chapter. :) Like last time with 'Opening Up', Megan will be first since I wrote this chapter from her view to begin with.. *chuckles* Keep an eye out for Chapter 39 for 'Sunlight I: Broken Memories', that will be up as soon as possible.. :)

Anyways, feel free to leave a review and hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

 **New Friends**

 _Megan Ellis_

...

I opened my eyes to discover that I was lying face down on some green grass. I pulled myself up to my feet and took in my surroundings; I was in a large forest filled with nature and life. A large castle stood a few miles away in the distance, giving me an impression of familiarity.

 _I swear I've seen this place before..._

Gazing at everything in interest, I eventually set my eyes on a massive number of blossom trees crowding around a silvery-blue lake. I got out my pistol and clutched it tightly, just in case if anything threatening decided to jump and attack me. I walked cautiously, taking in every detail of the place I was in.

As I got closer, I noticed that I wasn't alone. A twenty-six year old woman stood at the very end, presumably filled with as much interest as I was. She had long red hair flowing down, just stopping at her neck and wore a knee-length white dress with matching gloves. On her feet were a pair of two bright orange high heels, somehow making her look a little taller. To add the final touch, she had a white feathery crown stored in her hair. I recognised her immediately.

 _Oh, it's her..._

She then turned round, apparently heard my footsteps and her pale blue eyes widened in fright. I quickly placed my pistol on the ground and lifted my hands up, to show that I didn't mean harm. After a while, she eventually relaxed and addressed me with a smile. "Well, hello there. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Like when I always meet new people, I became shy. I wrapped my arms around my small frame and stepped forward. "Megan... And you?"

The woman saw that I was nervous and gave me a look of sympathy and kindness. "You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you..."

 _That's a relief..._

"My name is Elise." She said, finally.

I nodded in acknowledgement, still keeping my distance. "So..., what are you doing out here?"

Elise's smile widened slightly. "Oh, I'm just taking an afternoon stroll. Enjoying the fresh air. Today seems quite lovely, doesn't it?"

"Um, yeah... I guess..." I replied, shyly.

My new friend then got an idea and she gestured for me to follow her. "If you'd like, I can take you on a tour around my kingdom? Maybe show you what we do here?"

 _I'm in Soleanna, great._

"S-Sure..." I said after a small moment of thought. I then picked my pistol and placed it inside my jean pocket for now. After that, I began to follow Elise (who was only a few metres away), unwrapping my arms as I did so. To be honest, it felt kinda weird to talking to a Sonic franchise character. The blue blur himself was the first one I've seen and Elise was the first one who I've interacted with. My opinion of her was positive, but she had some moments which made me think: _"I'm not sure if I can understand this..."_

My only problem with her though, was that she was unable to defend herself. I understood why, because she had royal duties, but if she found herself in a threatening situation and no one was there to help, how would she get out of it?

I certainly wasn't a fan of escort missions and if our tour came to that, I decided that I was going to teach Elise how to defend herself. I guessed that she probably tried to help Sonic in his fights against Eggman, but still...

"So, um..., What is it that you do here?" I asked, curiously.

"Well..., when it came to special occasions, we used to hold the Festival of the Sun. Lots of visitors from all across the globe travelled here to celebrate with our citizens. There were fireworks full of radiant colours, dancing, singing and a glorious parade in the water." Elise explained. She seemed to be very happy and cheerful as she walked with me.

Despite knowing this already (since I played the game), I found myself slowly growing interested. "Go on..."

"We worshiped our sun god, Solaris. He protected us from harm and watched over us, making sure that we are doing well." My new friend continued. "But then, a series of events occurred and he turned against us. Luckily, someone referred to as the 'Blue Wind' saved us from harm. He was really sweet to me..."

 _How the hell do you still remember all that when you blew out the flame...?!_

I frowned slightly, but then decided to change the subject. "You mentioned someone named the Blue Wind?"

"Yes." Elise brightened at the mention of my idol. "I believe his actual name was..."

"Sonic..." I finished for her.

Hearing this, she looked at me in surprise. "You know him?"

 _Duuuh, of course I do!_

"Yeah..." I replied. "It's kinda a long story but...where I come from, everyone knows him. I haven't met Sonic personally, but just a few hours ago, he was outside my front door..."

My friend listened with interest. "Oh. How is he?"

"From the looks of things, I think he's doing pretty good." But then, my smile faded. "I just wish I had the confidence to open my door and strike up a conversation..."

Elise gave me a sympathetic look and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just wait for the right time... When it comes, walk up to him and say 'Hello'. I'm sure Sonic won't mind."

 _That's actually... a pretty good idea._

"O-Okay..." I said.

After that, we continued on and eventually made it into Soleanna New City. Tall buildings towered over us and numerous citizens strolled around the town, going on about their daily lives. I noticed a knife on the ground at my feet and picked it up, earning a worried look from Elise. "Hey, um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know how to use this...?"

"Sort of." Was the only answer I got.

I then gave the knife to her, gesturing for her to take it. "Well, if you end up in a threatening situation, use this to defend yourself. I know this might sound weird, since we just met but, I just...would like to help you out if things go downhill."

My friend smiled and took the knife from my grasp. "That's alright, I understand..."

I returned the gesture and noticed that there was another hole punctured into the wall, near the entrance we just came from. "I just need to go check something quickly, are you okay waiting here?"

"I'll be fine." Elise said, nodding as if she didn't mind.

I then made my way to the hole, looking back at my friend just once. "I'll be back in a minute..."

All I got was another nod and without hesitating, I crawled into the hole.

 _Let's see where this heads to..._

* * *

QAN: Again, I know this is the orignal chapter, but things will be different in Elise's POV which is up next. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Elise

QAN: Hey guys, how's it going? We now have Elise's POV up and running! Although, Chapter 39 for 'Sunlight I' is still in progress at the moment, but I'll make sure to keep y'all updated! :)

Feel free to leave a review and hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

 _Princess Elise_

...

Sonic...

He truly was one of the most loyal friends I ever had.

Looking back on my most recent adventure with him, I felt rather ashamed of myself for having not remembered him straight away. But at the same time, I knew the reason why, due to having blown out Solaris all those years ago.

 _At least, something managed to trigger those memories to return..._

Now here I am, taking an afternoon stroll in my kingdom and thinking about everything that had happened. I remembered getting kidnapped countless times by Dr Eggman (whom I loathed for hurting my friends), being rescued by Sonic and spending time with him, getting a glimpse of how he enjoyed his life. Doing what he did best.

" _You can always be free whenever I'm around!_ "

When Sonic told me that, I knew he was right. People can always enjoy a taste of freedom whilst being with him. No one could stop him from running, and that was one of things I admired most about my blue friend.

 _He was indeed the best there ever was..._

Soleanna's forest looked incredibly beautiful during the summer. I took in the towering blossom trees and the silverly-blue lake which sat a few metres away from where I stood. It reminded me a lot of the clearing where Sonic and I were able to breathe, after being chased by Eggman's robots. That clearing still looked gorgeous to me but this one here was outstanding, without a doubt.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a soft footsteps coming from behind me. At first, I actually thought Sonic had returned or ... Tails, Amy and Knuckles had come to visit. Despite not getting the chance to interact with them much, we got along very well. I would've loved to spend time with them more..

 _But, the person behind me turned out to be someone completely new._

Turning round, my eyes widened with shock as I was confronted with a girl staring at me with recognition flashing in her emerald green ones. I didn't know how old she was, but from the way she looked, I guessed that she was... maybe 15 or 16. The warm sunlight reflected her light-brown hair and royal blue backpack perfectly. Her outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans and normal trainers. She had a pistol gripped tightly in her hand, which frightened me a little. But once the girl raised her hands up and put the firearm down, I knew that she didn't mean harm.

"Well, hello there. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" I asked, adressing her with a friendly smile. The brunette teen shyly wrapped her arms around her small frame and took a step forward, locking her green eyes with my blue ones. "Megan... And you?"

I could see that she was nervous. Maybe ... she's never seen a member of the royal family up close? I certainly didn't know where the girl came from, but I presumed it was a city far away from my kingdom.

 _Why was she on her own? Surly, her parents must be here too... I'm starting to get a little worried._

"You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you..." I reassured the teen. "My name is Elise."

"So..., what are you doing out here?" My new friend asked, nodding in acknowledgement as she kept her distance.

Hearing this, I allowed my smile to widen. "Oh, I'm just taking an afternoon stroll. Enjoying the fresh air. Today seems quite lovely, doesn't it?"

"Um, yeah... I guess..." The young girl replied, shyly.

Just then, a idea that sounded rather pleasant came into my head. Whenever I meet people who become shy, I always do something to make them feel more at ease and perhaps able to open up a little.

 _A tour around_ _Soleanna could do the trick. Yes, that sounded like a brilliant idea!_

I then began gesturing for my new friend to follow me. "If you'd like, I can take you on a tour around my kingdom? Maybe show you what we do here?"

"S-Sure..." She said after a small moment of thought. Megan then picked her firearm up and placed it inside her jean pocket, following me as she unwrapped her arms. "So, um..., What is it that you do here?" She asked, curiously.

"Well..., when it came to special occasions, we used to hold the Festival of the Sun. Lots of visitors from all across the globe travelled here to celebrate with our citizens. There were fireworks full of radiant colours, dancing, singing and a glorious parade in the water." I explained cheerfully as I walked alongside the brunette teen.

"Go on..." My new friend urged, growing interested at learning about what we used to do.

"We worshiped our sun god, Solaris. He protected us from harm and watched over us, making sure that we are doing well." I continued. "But then, a series of events occurred and he turned against us. Luckily, someone referred to as the 'Blue Wind' saved us from harm. He was really sweet to me..."

 _And I remembered him just hours ago..._

The young girl frowned slightly, but then decided to change the subject. "You mentioned someone named the Blue Wind?"

"Yes." I brightened at the mention of my dear friend. "I believe his actual name was..."

"Sonic..." Megan interrupted, allowing a small smile to crease her cheeks.

Hearing this, I looked at her in surprise. "You know him?!"

 _That was really unexpected!_

"Yeah..." The brunette teen replied. "It's kinda a long story but...where I come from, everyone knows him. I haven't met Sonic personally, but just a few hours ago, he was outside my front door..."

I listened with interest. "Oh. How is he?"

"From the looks of things, I think he's doing pretty good." But then, her smile faded. "I just wish I had the confidence to open my door and strike up a conversation..."

I gave her a sympathetic look and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Just wait for the right time... When it comes, walk up to him and say 'Hello'. I'm sure Sonic won't mind."

 _Knowing Sonic, he'd probably smile and return the greeting._

"O-Okay..." Megan said, taking in my words and thinking about them.

After that, we continued on and eventually made it into Soleanna New City. Tall buildings towered over us and numerous citizens strolled around the town, continuing on with their lives. I actually thought that Soleanna would have a couple of changes over the past nine years, but it just remained the same. Megan suddenly noticed a knife on the ground at her feet and picked it up just as I gave her a worried look.

"Hey, um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know how to use this...?" She asked.

"Sort of." I repiled. I did use a small amount of weapons on my journey with Sonic, but I was never actually good at handling one, including a knife. But whenever my friend ended up in trouble, I always jumped in to prevent anything negative from happening. Which ... makes me wish I did more to help him when we first met, I mean, I did what I could but ... I just wished I managed to do more to assist him, Tails, Amy, Shadow and their other friends.

 _Well, sometimes people change after an adventure. And I'm one of those people..._

Megan then held the melee weapon out for me, gesturing me to take it. "Well, if you end up in a threatening situation, use this to defend yourself. I know this might sound weird, since we just met but, I just...would like to help you out if things go downhill."

I acknowledged this with a smile and took the knife from her grasp. "That's alright, I understand..."

The brunette teen returned the gesture and noticed that there was another hole punctured into the wall, near the entrance we just came from. "I just need to go check something quickly, are you okay waiting here?"

"I'll be fine." I said, nodding to show I didn't mind that she had to leave briefly.

She then made her way to the hole, looking back at me just once. "I'll be back in a minute..."

I nodded again to acknowledge her and without hesitating, she crawled into the hole, disappearing from my sight.

 _Megan... She really is a sweet girl. I hope she's going to be okay.._


End file.
